Xiaolinpedia:Username policy
While you have broad freedom to pick any username you'd like, this wiki does have a few policies about usernames that you are obliged to observe. Because you effectively login to the whole of wikia.com when you , both Wikia and we here at xiaoinpedia.wikia.com may offer limits upon your user name. This document concentrates only on the xiaolinpedia.wiki.com policies. Additional limitations may be placed on you by the broader Wikia Terms of Use. What are usernames used for? Your username is attached to all your edits when you're to this wiki and throughout all of wikia.com. This is partly for accountability reasons, but it's also helpful from a copyright perspective; if someone wants to use your contributions in a way not allowed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA) they can ask on your talk page. This also encourages people to give the appropriate credit to authors and your username is used to give that credit. Choosing a username The best username is typically a long standing Internet pen name or a new name that you use only for editing wikis hosted by Wikia.com. Please pick a user name that helps us write an encyclopaedia. That means picking a name that you're comfortable writing under. But it also means picking a name that others are comfortable seeing and collaborating with. Remember a controversial name may affect other users' perspective on your own credibility or viewpoint. Additionally, Xiaolinpedia is accessed and edited world-wide (and also linked to other language versions of this wiki) so take care to avoid anything that might cause offence to someone from a different culture, belief or ethnic group. Real names Use of a real name allows contributions to be more easily traced to an individual, however this makes a contributor more vulnerable to issues such as harassment. It is generally discouraged on Xiaolinpedia for a user to use their real name. What can be done about problem usernames If you notice someone whose username is inappropriate, please ask them on their talk page to change their username. If they don't seem to respond, contact an admin, and if it appears that their name is inappropriate, they will be blocked indefinitely. If a username was obviously chosen in bad faith, or if a username is so problematic that it should never appear in article histories (e.g. a very offensive username), then admins may block it on sight. Inappropriate usernames Fairly or unfairly, the line between acceptable and unacceptable user names is often drawn by those who find the username inappropriate, not by the creator of the name. Please don't try to find this line. Inappropriate usernames will be blocked. The types of username we do not allow are detailed in the following sections. Misleading usernames Misleading usernames are to be avoided. Deliberate attempts to create confusion with your user name will almost certainly be met with a severe block. These include though aren't limited to: * Names that can be confused with other contributors. * Names of well-known living or recently deceased people unless you are that person. If you are, say so on your user page. * Names that are extremely lengthy. * Names that include commonly used Wikia software or community terms, or imply an official position on this wiki. Prohibited username components include, but are not limited to, words resembling the following: :*"Custodian","Administrator", "Admin", "System operator", "Sysop", "Moderator", or any other name which implies an official role or role greater than that of a standard user. :* "Rollback" or "Revert", "Edit war", "POV", etc. :* "Delete", "Upload", "Pagemove", "Redirect", or other editing processes or abstractions. :* "Vandal", "Spammer", "Troll", or other names that may give the impression that you intend to cause trouble. :* "Bot", "Robot", "Script", "Initialise", "Automated", "Daemon", etc., unless the name is intended as a designated bot account. Names that imply bot accounts may be blocked, and the user may be requested to contact an administrator to confirm that the account is indeed a bot account. :* Any visible toolbar buttons, namespaces, or other technical terms which may be confusing to inexperienced users or otherwise imply a capacity different than that of a normal user. Disruptive and offensive usernames Disruptive usernames include outright trolling or personal attacks, include profanities or otherwise show a clear intent to disrupt editing on this wiki. Offensive usernames are usernames that offend other contributors, making harmonious editing difficult or impossible. These include, though not limited to: * Usernames that promote or imply hatred or violence. * Usernames that are recognised as slurs or insults. * Usernames that refer to symbols of hatred, including historical figures or events that are widely associated with such. * Usernames that refer to or imply sexual acts, including slang, innuendo, and double entendre. * Usernames that refer to or allude to reproductive or excretory functions of the body. * Usernames that promote or refer to violent real-world actions (e.g terrorism, organised crime). * Usernames mentioning or referring to illnesses, disabilities, or conditions. * Usernames that contain profanity, obscenities, or other potentially offensive language. This includes non-English languages. * Usernames that promote a controversial or potentially inflammatory point of view. Spam in the username We do not tolerate names which obviously attempt to sell a product or service, or even those which appear to do so. If your user name is that of a website address, email address, company, religious group, non-profitable organisation or any other sort of formalised organisation or incorporation, it will likely be deleted and you will likely be infinitely banned. Using multiple accounts It is recommended that users do not edit under multiple usernames. However, in certain situations, it may be acceptable — such as if you have a bot. You must make it clear on your user pages, however, what your other account names are. If you have been blocked from editing for any reason, and you attempt to circumvent that block through the use of another account, you will immediately receive an IP block on any and all accounts you are using. We have zero tolerance for sock puppetry. Username